Betrayed
by Uninarwal3
Summary: "A piercing scream flooded the darkness..." Lily Potter wakes up to find that her parents have been taken. A mysterious note tells her and her family to go to the Malfoy Manor, but she doesn't intend to stay long. However, all her attempts of leaving to save her parents are interfered with by a tall, thin boy with silvery blonde hair. Does he actually care? Can he be trusted?


**I may not get to all the super lovey-dovey Scorily stuff right away. They are such different people that it would be rather impossible. ** **But I shall get there, so bear with me. ** **I do not own any Harry Potter rights, it all belongs to the beloved J.K. Rowling. Long live our queen.** **Chapter 1 ** A piercing scream flooded the darkness, alerting the entire house that Lily Potter had had another nightmare. For a moment it seemed like it might be the same as every other time when she would wake up that way, when Albus would come to her room and whisper that it was just a dream, that her parents were safe, and that they would return from whatever assignment they were on. But it wasn't a dream this time, she just knew it. Lily stopped her screaming, shocked by the sudden silence that seemed to creep under the door and around her room. It was deathly, empty somehow. The moonlight threw her window's silhouette onto the carpet. The sight was usual, but it seemed foreboding tonight. Albus' footsteps were heard down the hallway and Lily's door was opened slowly. "Lil's? You okay?" He yawned, pushing his coarse black hair out of his eyes. Lily nodded dumbly, trying to grasp the feeling at the bottom of her stomach. "I- I think something has happened to them this time Albus." "You worry too much." Albus said, his shadow leaning against the doorframe. "They'll be home tomorrow." "No. No I don't think they will." Lily shook her head. "You'll see. Now get some sleep." He shut the door, and his footsteps receded down the hall. Lily wasn't satisfied with this encounter, and got out of bed, shrugging a jumper/sweatshirt over her head. She went down the stone staircase to the kitchen, where the embers of a fire where still glowing feebly. It was silent, and she cleared off James' plate from the dinner table absentmindedly. "Who? Whooo?" A crash of china followed by a frightened screech filled the kitchen. Lily spun around, to face the dim outline of an owl. She untied the letter from its leg with shaking hands and read it by the glow of the fire. The handwriting was uneven and messy, as if it had been written in a rush. The mansion is no longer safe, leave as quickly as you can. Most of the safehouses aren't safe.. Go to the Malfoy Manor. Do not reply to this letter, please just do as you are told. Draco will understand. ~ Harry Lily nearly dropped the letter, and then after re-reading it several times yelled upstairs. "Albus! James! Roxanne! Hugo! Rose!" Her voice had a sense of deathly urgency, and within moments all five were downstairs surrounding the letter as Lily read it to them. "Why isn't it safe?" Hugo asked, reaching for the letter. Rose snatched the letter out of his hands, "Because Uncle Harry said so idiot." James held out his hand for the letter and Rose reluctantly handed it over. "No time for that, we have to get going." Roxanne spoke up, "There is no way I'm going to the Malfoy Manor." "I have a friend there, we'll be fine." Albus said, "His name is Scorpius." "Scorpius?" Rose said, her voice sounding like a squeak. "Yes." Albus said, sticking the letter in his pocket. He walked over to the fireplace and dug his hand into a pot on the mantle. "Alright, I'll go first." He stepped inside the fireplace and tossed the powder into the air, "MALFOY MANOR!" There was a green flash of flame and he was gone. The kids all followed suit, and finally Lily went. She landed hard on a cold stone floor, soot all over her face and in her hair. The room around her was just a cold as the floor, with boney looking chairs and torches emitting a greenish glow. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and sat up, fishing her wand out of her robes. "I can show you to the main hall." A voice said, stepping out of the shadows. It was a tall, thin boy, with silvery blonde hair just barely falling in front of his eyes. He wore a plain black button up shirt and black skinny jeans that have him the appearance of someone eight years older. Lily stood up, dusting off her robes. "You must be Scorpius." She strode across the room and held out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Lily Potter." He shook her hand briefly and then let go, stuffing his hand in his pocket. "Yes, I am. Right this way." He began to walk through a series off twisting hallways until they came to a huge hall. It seemed brighter then the rest of the house, as if it was for show. It had a high ceiling with a silvery chandelier, Persian rugs and magnificent paneling on the walls. A large fireplace covered a side of the room, little jewels inset in the stone mantle. The cousins gathered around the fireplace, listening to a man who seemed about her fathers age. He had light blonde hair, and vivid grey eyes. "...You are welcome to roam the manor as you please, but do not go to the East wing, as it is occupied by my wife and I. The West wing is occupied by my son, Scorpius. He will be able to decid-" Scorpius cleared his throat, calling the attention towards himself and the redheaded girl standing beside him. "Miss Potter seems to have come in the wrong fireplace." "Ah.. Well welcome to the Malfoy Manor Miss Potter." Draco smiled, a hint of some unreadable emotion playing at his lips. "And what am I to decide, father?" Scorpius asked, raising an eyebrow. "If they are able to roam free in the West Wing." "I don't see a problem with it." He said, his eyes lingering on Rose for a second. He blinked a few times, and tugged at his collar. "Alright then, I'll see you all at dinner." He turned away and disappeared down a corridor. "Our house elves will show you to your rooms." Draco said, snapping. Six house elves appeared, one running over to each of the guests. Then, he disappeared down a staircase without a word. 


End file.
